


Gate - War of Two Worlds

by PWOFalcon



Category: Gate - Fandom, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga), ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり | GATE: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri (Anime)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Exploration, F/M, Fantasy, Gate, Liberty - Freeform, NATO, Patriotism, Science Faction, United States of America, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWOFalcon/pseuds/PWOFalcon
Summary: Gate is a interesting manga and I really enjoyed it. This is my version of it, taking place in the United States in the year 2025.Main character is Major Sharpe and leading a Ranger team through out this knew fantasy world. They will have to face a world that is very different then theirs. Even with far superior technology, will they be able to handle Humanity first steps on a alien world or fall to the pressures of the cultures of the ancient world.This story has original character, original story, original locations and factions. The Gate story is a baseline for a far grander world that I have planned.Vanguard-7Major Sharpe - LeaderFirst Lieutenant Sarah Rose - Team LogisticsSecond Lieutenant Charles JohnsonSergeant Major Randy Dodson - PathfinderStaff Sergeant Andrew Steele - Designated MarksmanSergeant Marvin Scott - Weapons supportSergeant Alicia Moore - Radio OperatorSergeant Jerry William - MedicSergeant Harvey Frost - RiflemanOther:SelinaRory MercuryLelei La LalenaPiña Co LadaTuka Luna Marceauwritten by Takumi Yanai and illustrated by Daisuke Izuka and Kurojish, all rights remain with them.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since the attack that shocked the world. A strange massive ancient looking door appeared in the center of Philadelphia. What came through the gate shocked everyone on Earth. Humans dressed what seem like ancient Roman armor attacking the United States. What they brought with them was even more terrifying. Dragons, massive beast that look like giants and orcs and much more, all from a from fantasy stories. The best way to explain it is that all the evil villains from Lord of the Rings attacking the real world.

During the attack, hundreds of civilians and police were slain. It did not take long for the military to arrive and slowly roll back the invading forces. By the end of the day, American military and police were able to reorganize themselves and put down the attackers.

For two weeks, the Army would form a perimeter around the gate to prevent a second attack. Remote control drones would be sent through the gate they the images should show a strange world, all from a world that was believed to be fantasy. On the third week, NATO would declare article five and offer a support that would be needed to prevent another attack. The Russians would show sympathy however they would hold judgment, waiting to see what happens. China would demand a role in the planed counterattack, which the U.S. refuses. This act has increased tension in the US-China Cold War

It has been six weeks since the attack from the other side of the gate, the U.S. Army is ready to launch its first counterattack on another alien world. Base on the drone images, there is a heavy enemy force guarding the other side of the gate and waiting for us to attack. Six thousand troops will be sent through in Stryker armored personal carrier with M1 Abram and M2 Bradly tanks and other types of vehicles. The mission is simple, smash through the enemy defense, clear the rounding areas and set up a defense line on the other side of the gate.

Major Sharpe will be sitting in the back of a Bradley. Half of his Ranger team, Vanguard-7, will be with him, the other half in another Bradley tank. His entire life he always wondered if there was life out there in the universe and now, they have answers. For the first time in Earth history, they are going to be invading another world, a true alien planet that’s outside their solar system.

President Emily Pots has given the order and the assault force would be going through the Gate, heading into the unknown.

"You know, this is the first time anyone been to another world since the Apollo days." Sergeant Andrew Steele will say.

Sergeant Marvin Scott will be the first to reply. "Last time I checked they didn't need tanks."

"I mean it. This is really cool; we are making history. Space invaders man." Steele will respond all excited.

"That dose have a nice sound to it. But they started it." Scott will answer back all pumped up.

"Yup, always thought we would attack Mars first." Major Sharpe will say, jumping into the conversation. "Were making history here. First of everything. Watch your back and kick their ass. Now stay focus and keep your head in the game."

Sharpe has been in the Army for a long time, nearly thirteen years. From his experience, anything can happen.

It would take hours traveling through the Gate. Everyone would be thinking about what is on the other side and what could happen. The drill sergeants in basic did not cover this.

Over the radio network, Sharpe can hear his superiors and the forward platoons reporting that they see a bright light. The task force is about to enter the alien world.

Once they finally arrive to the other side, Sharpe and his unit can her the Bradley begin to open fire. They also hear the heavy vehicles open fire. It sounds like they made contact with the enemy. They must be very close to our forces.

"Alright, get your game faces on Rangers." Sharpe will state over his team radio network. He and everyone else would grab their weapons and ready to get out of the Bradley. It is time to invade a new world.

Characters:  
Name: Sharpe  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White  
Age: 30  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Brown  
Height: 6.1  
Other Facts:  
Medium built, while no major scares, skin does show he seen combat. Has a light beard

Name: Charles Johnson  
Sex: Male  
Skin: Black  
Age: 24  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Black  
Height: 6.2  
Other Notes:  
Is a body builder

Name: Sarah Rose  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 26  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Height: 5.8  
Other Notes:  
Does have a feminine body. Light freckles on face

Name: Scott Marven  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White  
Age: 23  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Light Black  
Height: 6.1  
Other Notes:  
Has a light beard

Name: Randy Dodson  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White  
Age: 38  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Black/Gray  
Height: 6.2  
Other Notes.  
Beard, has mix of gray hair. Body is very muscular built

Name: Alicia Moore  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 22  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Brown  
Height: 5.5  
Other Notes:  
A bit muscle body.

Name: Jerry William  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White/Hispanic  
Age: 25  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Black  
Height: 5.11

Name: Andrew Steele  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White  
Age: 26  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Height: 5.10

Name: Harvey Frost  
Sex: Male  
Skin: White/Tannish  
Age: 22  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Dark Blond  
Height: 6  
Other Notes:  
Has a more athletic body

Name: Selina  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 12  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Height: 4.7

Name: Lelei La Lalena  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Teal Blue  
Hair: Aqua Teal  
Other Notes: Has a petite frame which makes her look younger

Name: Rory Mercury  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 961  
Eyes: Crimson Red  
Hair: Black  
Other Notes: Lips turn from pink to purple during combat. Body is stuck at the age of 13.

Name: Piña Co Lada  
Sex: Female  
Skin: White  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Dark Red  
Hair: Dark Red


	2. Chapter 2 First Battle of Alnus Hill

The sound of cannon and rifle fire would be loud outside. The autocannon from the M2 Bradly they are riding in would be lighting up. The Bradly will suddenly stop, and the back door will open, forming a ramp for the troops to get out.

  
"Alright Rangers, payback! Engage at will and cover your sectors." Major Sharpe will say over his team radio. It will remain quiet over the network as everyone is excited and nervous at the same time. A billion of things going on through everyone head, at least until that first bullet is fired.

  
Everyone will rush out of their vehicles and head to the front line. It will be dark outside, fireballs will be flying through the air and landing close to our force. What seems like Romans soldiers from the history textbook would be standing there in lines, charging their position.

  
"Targets in range, engage the ones closet, don't let them get close." Sharpe order. He will see Sergeant Alicia and Jerry on his left open fire on the income legions. Sergeant Marvin Scott will be providing support fire with his M240 machine gun.

  
Sharpe notices how tight the enemy infantry is. It reminded him of the Earth ancient world on how the Romans, Greeks and other formations were.  
Noticing this he orders his riflemen to aim at the flanks of the enemy formation. Then he directs his gunner Scott to aim for the center. The troops in the enemy formation would compact seeing the soldier falling next to them. That just made it easier for Scott to spray the enemy down.

  
With the combination of his team, the machine guns on the tanks and the hundreds of other U.S. Soldiers in the area. The first enemy defense line was crushed with ease. These large beasts that looks like trolls from the fantasy books would be charging up to their establish line. Seeing the threat, they were focus fired by the tanks. The trolls and other tall monsters would be destroyed within seconds.

  
Over the radio, he will hear Colonel Robert speak up. Colonel Robert is the highest-ranking officer leading the first wave of America counterattack. "All troops, first wave secured, establish a permitted for the Stryker. Watch out for the enemy artillery, looks like fireballs. Rangers secure the left flank. Bravo Company establish defensive line up front until second wave arrives."

  
Sharpe will fire his M4, taking out a soldier that was running up towards them.

  
He will hear his second in command speak up, Second Lieutenant Charles Johnson. "Be advise, their armor is useless. Aim for their hard points."  
"Roger that, move left and form a line." Sharpe will order his team.

  
He will start moving along with his rangers. All around he will see other soldiers of the assault force fighting, covering their tanks and other armored vehicles. A bright fireball would land on top of a M1 Abrams tank, being caught in a gulf of flames. The tank suffering no damage from the strike and would fire its canon at a line of enemy soldiers.

  
His team and another teams of Rangers and soldiers would arrive to the left flank. Through the night vision goggles, it looks like a two thousand enemy soldiers marching up the hill towards them.

  
He will see his Second Lieutenant Charles Johnson ahead of him, giving orders for everyone into a firing line. Everyone will open fire into the oncoming crowd. It will seem like an endless wave of soldiers as they drop down dead.

  
Sergeant Major Randy Dodson will rush up to Major Sharpe side and tap on his soldier. "Sir, tree line, looks like cavalry." He will then point over to their left, at this think tree line.

  
Sharpe will pull out his binoculars and switch to night vision. "Where... o there. Holy shit."

  
"Yeah, looks like a battalion size, maybe more." Dodson will say, looking through his binoculars.

  
Sharpe will look around and think. It looks like the enemy is trying to flank our attack from the rear. We have far superior firepower, but they have the numbers. If their cavalry reaches our lines, the infantry is tossed.

  
Sharpe will speak through his team radio, contacting to his unit radio operator Sergeant Alicia Moore. "Alicia, get over here."  
Within seconds, Alicia will rush over to both of them. "Sir?" She will say in a slight southern accent.

  
"Tell the Colonel, I need second wave over here now. Cavalry inbound." Sharpe will say.

  
She will nod and contact the Colonel through the network.

  
"Assault Lead, this is Vanguard-7 to Task Force Charlie Command, we have enemy Cavalry on our flanks, battalion size. Requesting support or were overrun." Sergeant Alicia will report.

  
There will be a short delay in the network. "Vanguard-7 this is Assault Lead. Two Stryker platoons from second wave that are inbound to your position. Do not let the enemy in the perimeter. Task Force Charlie Command out."

  
"Sir, Stryker’s inbound. Colonel says hold the line." Alicia will say to Sharpe.

  
He will look around and point to the firing line. "Rangers, hold the line."

  
Everyone will maintain the consent fire support, raining lead on the incoming cavalry. However, there are just moving so fast and there is so many. They would be a quarter mile away until a few blasts would hit the leading forces.

  
“Vanguard-7, this is Vanguard 2. We have your nine clock. Engaging incoming forces.” There will a short delay from Major Davis Vanguard team. “Sergeant, form that line there.” They can hear over the net.

  
Heavy fire support from the Stryker’s would rain down on the incoming cavalry. 50.caliber, Mk 47 Striker grenade launcher and 30mm chain guns would rain down on the enemy. More infantry would disembark from their Stryker’s and join the Rangers in the defense line.

  
As the left flank is reinforced, hundreds of American soldiers letting lose with everything they have down at the incoming cavalry. All anyone can see is this massive horde of horses charging. All the American firepower though is ripping through the first and second line of the enemy formation. Just annihilation them.

  
It would only be a few minutes however; it will seem the enemy cavalry in the back would start to back away. Probably scared to death after watching their comrades get mowed down in minutes.

  
It looks like the left flank has been secured. He will hear over the radio on what’s going on the other fronts.

  
"Third Assault wave is arriving now. Have the guard 3rd armored platoon. Abrams take our right and take out their artillery. Hill side."

  
Suddenly they will see three tanks aim for the hill side a mile away. There will be fires on the hill, looking like a forward base camp. Massive explosions would appear as the enemy artillery piece be destroyed.

  
"This is Assault Lead to all commands, move out and engage. Secure the gate."

  
Sharpe will walk up the defense line, point to everyone and ordering them all the move forward. "Stay behind the vehicles and engage at will. Move up and secure that tree line."

  
A mix unit of Stryker’s, Abrams, Bradly’s and other vehicles will move up, steam rolling any line. The infantry and Rangers would mop of anyone else who tries to fight back.

  
At that moment Sharpe turns around and looks out. All he can see is the flashes from our force’s weapons. Fires everywhere from here to the nearby hills, where he assumes the enemy artillery has been. The screams of the enemy, either wounded or fleeing.

... Few hours later...

The First Battle of Alnus Hill would be over, the remaining defends have retreated. The first phase of the campaign is a massive success. And now ten thousand soldiers are securing the Gate and more coming.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean they are all dead?" Senator Oras said, shocked by the news of what happen on Alnus Hill.  
The news was not good. Almost two months ago we sent many of my greatest generals to claim the lands beyond the gate in the name of the Empire. After they went through the magical Gate, only a few came back. At first the news sounded great. Much riches and slaves were taken. That was the first reports stated.  
The people beyond the gate seem to be weak and defenseless. However, all contact seemed to have vanished and only a few were able to come back with mix reports on what was happening. Not knowing what was happening, I sent two thirds of the Imperial Army to guard the Gate until I decide on what to do next. A hundred thousand force of soldiers, trolls, our other Dark race legions, thousands of cavalry and much more stood guard protecting the Empire.  
According to the messenger, three days ago the people from the other side of the Gate arrived. Within one night they crushed my entire army stationed there. In one night, now how is that even possible? The letter even state it was only ten thousand of them, using some unknown machines and magic no one has ever seen. Clearly, they have powerful gods on their side.  
"We must send a counterattack right now. A defeat like this must not left unchallenged." Another senator would say, in an arrogance tone.  
"Are you kidding, who are we going to send? This is the second army to challenge these people and be defeated!" Some random senator somewhere in the back of the Senate Hall would shout.  
A short argument would begin, clearly showing that the Senate is divided on what to do. The Empire has defeats and went through crisis before, but for some reason this one seems different.

Some want to reclaim Alnus Hill and enslave these people who dare put up a fight against the Empire. Another group wants to do nothing it seems while another wants to negotiate.  
Emperor Molt Augustus will stand up from his throne. "Everyone please calm down. This is not a crisis. The Empire has ordeal far worse. We will overcome this 'challenge' and we will become victorious!"  
Many will applause him, one will step out from the crowd.  
"My liege, if this letter is correct, our mightiest weapons couldn't even stop one of theirs. One hundred thousand dead in a night, we must assume the other twenty thousand are dead on the other side of the gate. Who is left to even fight them? It will take months to rebuild our losses and to recall our forces garrison throughout the Empire."  
Emperor Molt will laugh at the sender point. "We will call on our vessels. Send word to all the kingdom and lords that their Emperor calls upon them for war. That will give us the numbers and time we need." He will say and then sit back down in his throne.  
Most of the senators would leave the hall, ending today conversation but as the last few leave, my daughter Pina Co Lada. As she marches towards his throne, he will single his most loyal senators and advisers to stay here.  
"Father, have you heard what happen? How can we let this enemy hold onto our territory? What is our plan to reclaim Alnus Hill!?" Pina will demand.  
He will chuckle on her boldness but then roll his eyes, not fully taking her seriously. "Stay clam my child. We are taking care of this. These intruders will be dealt with shortly." Emperor Molt will say.  
"Father!" He will hear. He will shoot her a disapproval glare right at her.  
She will readjust herself and kneels. "My apologies my Emperor, I am just frustrated on how this could have happened."  
He will nod with approval. "They are from the other side of the Gate. I have called upon our vessels for help."  
He will think for a minute and smile. He knows why she is here. A few years ago, I have her own regiment of soldiers. The Rose-Order of the Knights, an honorably guard of young female soldiers and retired men too old for actual battle. She has been asking for a real test of her order worth. This could be a good opportunity.  
"We have a plan to take back Alnus Hill, however I think your honor guard could help."  
There will be a spark of excitement in her eyes. Been waiting years to prove their worth and now the chance arrived. "We will serve the Empire with honor."  
"Go and protect our interests from the enemies and make sure our subjects don’t rise up against us."  
She will nod and head out.


	4. Chapter 4 Second Battle of Alnus Hill

\---Alnus Hill, American Defensive perimeter, two months Later ---  
When the Empire called on its allied kingdoms to arms, everyone came. Leagues away from Alnus Hill, an assembly is currently being held. King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom would be seated at the head of the table, listening to the other younger kings and generals that are inside his command tent. The mood in the tent is very positive and everyone seems overconfident. 

Well after hearing the latest recon report, there are only ten to fifteen thousand enemy soldiers defending the hill. The only confusing thing is why would the Emperor have called on his vassals for a simple task like this? To show a united force this large against this new enemy. Either way it did not matter, tomorrow morning we will march on the hill and slaughter them.  
Someone will laugh from drinking. "So, the real question is who will lead the charge?"  
One of the Kings will stand up with his wine glass in his hand. "King Duran, with your blessing, The Kingdom of Mudwan would be honored to be the first to attack the enemy."  
"Leave some for the rest of us." Someone will say, chuckling.  
Duran will stand up. "You can lead the first charge and bring honor and glory to your kingdom. We will link up with the Imperial Army and converge on Alnus Hill from three flanks. By tomorrow afternoon the hill will be ours!" He will hold up a wine glass and everyone will cheer.  
\--- Next Day ---  
Nearly hundred thousand soldiers from the five allied kingdoms are marching to the hill. It is still dark as the sun as yet to raise. It was decided to begin the attack before sunrise, catch them in the sleep. By the time the sun raises, we should be right on top of them. With our overwhelming numbers, it will be like water on rocks. Streaming through their lines and surrounding them.  
King Duran will look around the battlefield, confused though. He has yet to see anyone from the Imperial Army. He was told they would be here and together they would take the hill. Are they late or have them been defeated or are they attacking somewhere else? Either way, the attack has begun.  
As they march closer, he sees the ground all scorch, like it has already seen battle. As the sunrises and he is able to see more, he sees signs of a pervious battle here.  
He will ride on his horse as his army marches towards the hill. "Forward my men."  
Everything will be quiet as they move towards the hill. Something doesn't feel right. Are these intruders this dumb in the art of war? I would expect some guards or something out there acting as a warning system.  
As they march, everyone in the army sees this flagpole in the ground. The flag of the Empire waving in the small breeze. Around it is two dead bodies from the Empire army. They look like they have been here for months.  
“Hmm… this is not right.” Duran says to himself. He has seen many wars, fought many battles. Every nerve in his body is telling him this is a trap.  
All of a sudden, they will hear loud sounds in the distance and then these bright lights coming from their left. That is where the Kingdom of Mudwan is attacking. What could possibly be that noise and lights? Do they have magic?  
That is when these red bright lights would shot up from the hill and light up everything, exposing all of his men. How could them create miniature suns like this? "CHARGE!" All of his men will begin charging up the hill, realizing that his army is exposed now. These strange noises coming from the sky would get closer.  
Then these explosions would appear all around his men. Dozens at a time dying from these sounds. Hole formations would be fall in matter of seconds.  
And then these zipping sounds would be coming from the hill. He will see his men be hit by something, dying on impact. These zipping sounds would break through their shields and armor like they are wearing nothing. We would be. Our armor is useless, we would be better off attacking naked.  
"KEEP ATTACKING. FOR THE EMPIRE!" King Duran will yell, charging at the hills as explosion would rain all around him.  
***  
\---U.S. Army point of view ---  
Major Sharpe is moving through the trench. Soldiers all around him engaging the income enemy army.  
Since the American Army arrived, we established a holding position around this thing now being called the Gate. Normally the Army is an aggressive fighting force, taking the initiative. Not waiting for the enemy to attack.  
This new strange world, we know nothing about it. Our number one priority is to prevent a second attack. Once we feel that has been accomplished, we can begin exploring this world and take the fight to the enemy.  
As Sharpe will rush through the trenches, bypassing the hundreds of soldiers from the 1st Cavalry Division, firing their weapons down the hill. He will rush up to an observer post. "How is it?"  
There will be three other officers at the post, looking at the incoming force. One will be Colonel William, the section leader of this defensive line. Captain Griffin, base operations officer, here to coordinate our artily fire support. Major Bronston, the 1st Cavalry Division mechanized leader that is aiding in the defense of this section.  
Sharpe stops and turns around, feeling the tremors of the tanks moving up. An Abrams drives up and then stops, right behind the trench. Both of its machine guns begin firing into the incoming enemy force.  
Sergeant Alicia Moore is right behind him, holding her radio. This firecracker reminds him of a close friend he had, always aggressive and a big month. “Inform Johnson we are at the OP. Stay low.”  
“Sir.” Alicia says and begins reporting to Second Lieutenant Johnson.  
As she speaks a M2 Bradly and a few other heavy vehicles roll up. They begin unloading all their firepower, bring hell on top of the enemy.  
Sharpe walks into the sandbag bunker. “Colonel.” Sharpe salutes and then looks out into the meadow. He sees this massive horde of soldiers marching up with explosions happening all around them.  
“Major, welcome to the fight.” Colonel William says as he looks through his binoculars.  
“By god. How many are there.” Major Bronston asks.  
Sharpe looks to where Bronston is looking at. Line after line of the enemy formation falls. But another line just appears, at least until they get wiped out.  
Back on Earth, we were told that these people are using ancient armor and weapons. Our most basic weapon seems to be able to easily punch right through their armor.  
That is when Captain Bailey rushes in. Once he arrived, he gives Sharpe a pat on the shoulder. “With your rep, I am glad you’re here buddy.”  
Captain Bailey is the leader of Vanguard-5. They have run into each other a few years ago. Only for a short period of time but still, fast friends.  
“Shut up Bailey.” Sharpe says and looks to him.  
“This is like a bad joke.” Bailey says as he watches our forces slaughter the enemy.  
Alicia walks up behind them. “Major. I just got word that we are losing our artillery support. Heavy cavalry is attacking the west flank.”  
Sharpe and Griffin looks to her.  
“I think that will be fine. Thank you, Sergeant.” Griffin says to her.  
Sharpe nods. Most of his Rangers haven’t seen combat yet. Only him and Sergeant Major Randy Dodson have seen combat in the later stages of the global War on Terror.  
“Thank you. Tell command this fight isn’t going to last much longer.” Sharpe tells her and looks back.  
Major Sharpe will walk up, pulling ours his binoculars to. He will see the thousands of Roman like soldiers getting slaughtered by artillery, machine guns, tank cannons and rifle fire. "Your right, but still. They didn't even stand a chance. There is no honor in this. It reminds me of Kings and Generals."  
“King and Generals sir?” Bailey asks.  
“It was a YouTube Channel before YouTube shot themselves in the foot. There on other platforms now. They study ancient warfare.” Sharpe says. “Never thought I would see any of that in my life.”  
Major Bronston looks over, overhearing the conversation. “Did you ever thought we would be on an alien planet?”  
“All this reminds me of Stargate. Personally, I preferred Atlantis, but both were good.” Colonel William comments on the conversation. “Anyway, stay confuse and don’t get overconfident. It doesn’t matter they are using bow and arrows. All you need is one bad day.”  
“I fully understand sir.” Sharpe says, knowing full well on what happens when a mission goes bad.  
That is when they hear Alicia warns them. “Sir, Radar is reporting we have airborne incoming. They think they are dragons.” She says that, still having a hard time believing she said that.  
“That is something you don’t hear every day.” Bronston says. “No worry, we have enough SHORAD assist here to tear them apart.  
SHORAD meaning Short range air defense. When dragons came through the Gate, it was decided to bring in AN/TWQ-1 Avenger HUMVEES and the new Stryker Mobile SHORAD with them. Both armed with FIM-92 Stingers anti-air missiles. Perfect for taking out dragons.

There will be a short silence between everyone as they watch the show. Since the first battle, more troops from the United States keep pouring through the Gate. This hill has become more fortified then Fort Knox itself.  
They will watch as the enemy lines break apart and start retreating. SAM missiles would take out any of the airborne dragon threats that arrived. By the time the dawn arrives, the battle was pretty much over.


	5. Chapter 5

There will be five men around a warm fire, trying to stay warm. It is currently night and they will be trying to rest after the bloody battle a few days ago.

"Man, I can't wait to get home." One of them will say.

"Are you kidding? Do you really want to go back home after what we been through?

They will just put you back into the army or enslave us." One of the men will reply.

"And besides, we are free now. We can take whatever we want. Rape anyone we want. No lord or king telling us what to do." A third man will say laughing.

The five men will laugh and glass mugs together.

"Why hello boys. I see you all been having a fun time."

They will all look around, wondering where the voice came from. Then they will look up at the massive rock next to them and see the demi-goodness Rory Mercury. A servant to the Emory, the god of darkness, war, violence and death.

All the men will tremble in fear, taking a few steps backwards away from their camp.

She will jump off the rock and land by the fire. She will swing her halberd behind her back. She will glance to her right and see three naked dead women. She will then glare at them. "I was told some bandits attack a small village nearby. I take it was you five."

  
Before anyone of them knew what to do, one of them would just charge her, taking a swing with his sword. He would be chopped down in seconds, without any effort. Two more would charge but the other two would run away.

Rory would easily rush towards the two attacking her and slash them in half. Once they were dead, she would catch up to one of the once that was running away. He would fall over scared to death.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't mean it! I was forced to." The man will say, begging for his life.

She will step on him, preventing him from escaping. She will toss her halberd to the last bandit. It would swing like a boomerang, slashing him in half and return to Rory hand.  
She will lick her lips, enjoying the smell of the dead.

She will then look down. "Begging, mercy. I highly doubt that you gave them that honor."

He will continue begging for her to spare his life.

She would just about cut his head off his body but then she freezes.

"Hmm... I am wondering though, why are you bandit’s way out here? I have felt the many soul’s pass through me in recent weeks." Mercury will say to him, wanting answers. "And it seems you five are well equipped.”

"Aww... well... we came from Alnus Hill. We were sent to battle and was defeated by these... soulless monsters. We had a hundred thousand, from all of the Empire kingdoms. All dead. I am just trying to get home." The man says, hopping that she will let him go.

She will think on that, very interesting story if it’s true.

“What do you mean by monsters?” Rory asks him.

The man hesitates to answer. He sees Rory lift up her weapon, ready to slay him.

“WAIT!... I don’t know what they look like. That have powerful magic. We never even got close to see them. They slaughtered us because we even got to them!” The man yells scared to death.

“Very interesting.” She says as she slashes his head off, seeing she won’t get any more information out of him.

Once she is done, she will begin walking away from the camp.

“Alnus Hill. These monsters must be slain. I will not allow these poor people to be slaughtered by anyone.” Rory says to herself, wondering what could possibly that man mean by monsters. “I must meet these and judge for myself.”

***

\--- Alnus Hill, five miles away ---

Two JLTV and a supply truck will leave the American controlled hill of Alnus. It will be Vanguard-7 on their first exploration mission into this new world. They won’t be the only team being sent out, four others Ranger teams organized as Vanguard will also be sent out to explore this world, make peaceful contract with nearby villages and locate enemy positions and figure out what this world even is. We know nothing about this place and that has been making it hard to form a strong war strategy.

Major Sharpe will be sitting in the passenger seat in the lead JLTV, talking on the radio. He will be speaking with one of the other teams that got sent out. "Don't forget Bailey, when you die out there, I get your sport car."

"Hell no. Sharpe, I will send you a therapy book, after I register a reading class for you." Captain Bailey will say, sarcastically.

Alicia will be sitting in the back, reading a book as she partly listens in. "Boys... they never grow up."

"Be my guess, just make sure she is a hot teacher. Now watch your six." Sharpe will say back.

"Your team to. Vanguard-5 out." The radio will go quite as their convoy heads north.

Once the conversation is over, Alicia makes a comment to her boss. “You seem to be in a happy mood today major.”

Sharpe glances back. He knows what he means. Since he took command of this unit six months ago, he has not left a good impression. He knows that and regrets that, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Well yeah. Always wanted to go into space, well visit a new planet. Here we are.” Sharpe says. “We are the spearhead of this grand discovery.”

“Damn right.” Staff Sergeant Andrew Steele says. “Were going to be in the history books for this.”

It will be a little quite in the vehicle until the driver, Steele speaks up. "I take it you two are close friends?"

"Bailey? Yeah.” Sharpe will reply. He will look out his window, thinking about some his past missions. "Andrew… and Alicia. Lesson from the wise, were going to need all the friendships we can muster in this one. We’re going to need to watch each other backs."

Alicia will be the one who speaks up. "You don't sound confident in our mission."

"It is not that. Everything we knew, all of our rules and values are going to be tested to the extreme. We have invaded a Lord of the Rings like world. It looks like we are technologically superior however that does not mean we don’t come out unscarred. Even if we think we have everything figured out, always remember the enemy gets a vote. But if we are not careful, this will end up like another War on Terror."

"The reason why we are being sent out first, for these recon missions is because we are the ones who will be making the rule book. Everything we do will set the standard for the foreseeable future." Sharpe will finish, thinking on the situation.

"Alright Steele, lets head that way, maybe that path will head to a town or something."


End file.
